la bruja inusual
by jorge.Fuentes18
Summary: basada en el ero-manga de Nao yamaguchi (pero en mundo de Nanatsu no taizai y con unos cambios en la historia original). los siete pecados capitales se ven envueltos en una mision para detener una bruja que maldijo una aldea de brittania. lo que no sabes es que su mision cambiara dramáticamente en el momento en que conozcan a un sirviente y una cocinera. cambiara a M posiblemente.
1. Chapter 1

**No soy dueño de las series. solo sus verdaderos autores.**

* * *

La bruja inusual. Cap 1: el mensaje del pueblo Gibare.

Era otra tarde nublada en el pueblo Gibare, un pueblo famoso que disponía de una cantidad de 246 personas, un pueblo cuya economía dependía de la venta de vinos y telas para el reino de liones quien lo nombraba uno de sus principales proveedores. Su fama consiste en sus bellas mujeres, sus excelentes vinos y su bulliciosa gente.

Pero eso no es duro por mucho.

Durante 5 años: el pueblo Gibare ha sufrido una serie de eventos desafortunados que afectaron gravemente a la población y su economía. Había una grave y misteriosa sequía que impedía a los campos de uvas crecer y si un árbol de uvas daba frutos, estas contenían un sabor tan horrible que era comparado con el veneno.

No solo eso sino que también ha sufrido una extraña epidemia que mataba a las personas en un lapso de 18 días. Los síntomas eran una gran caída de todas las defensas del cuerpo humano, graves episodios de depresión y cansancios, fuertes ataques de tos y espasmos y una caída rápida de la temperatura corporal que causaba una muerte por hipotermia.

La situación era tan grave que ni los magos y los caballeros sacros tenían idea del origen de esta enfermedad.

Un grupo sectario del pueblo cuyo epíteto era "los jardineros de la deidad suprema" cuyo líder era una anciana decrepita llamada Morgane quien dijo que conoció la verdadera causa de los desastres que ocurrieron en el pueblo.

"todo tiene que ver con la bruja que yace a las afueras de pueblo". Murmuro la anciana alzando una mirada temblorosa hacia el alcalde del pueblo.

"¿Se refiere a la señora Anathema?" solicitó el alcalde Joel. Un hombre que en su vida pasada fue un caballero sacro que tuvo el honor de combatir al lado del rey Baltra de Liones décadas atrás, había retirado hace 20 años tras conocer su alma gemela y se instaló en el pueblo donde se casó y se resultó en el alcalde de Gibare.

La situación actual que afecta al pueblo era sin duda que afecta gravemente a su estado monetario como el estado moral de la gente. El alcalde Joel se encontró de manos atadas en la situación que no tuvo más remedio que buscar lo más cercano que tenía una "ayuda".

"¡No se refiera a ella como a una persona...! ¡Es un monstruo! ¡Su sola presencia hace de este pueblo incapaz de prosperar como se debe! ¡Siento la corrupción viniendo del aire originándose en la casa que ella se hospeda!". Bramo la anciana Morgane alzando un bastón casi cayéndose gracias al pensamiento rápido de sus seguidores.

"¡Pero la señora Anathema ha estado viviendo en este pueblo por 60 años sin que ocurra ningún problema! ¡Ella es dócil y aunque su aspecto no es bueno para la vista no significa que sea capaz de hacernos daño!". Uno de los hijos mayores de Joel, Jonathan de 17 años declaro firmemente ante la anciana decrepita que solo negaba con gran decepción.

"¡Suficiente, Jonathan! Discutir no hacer que nuestros problemas queden resueltos; además aunque ella no haya sido hostil con la gente de Gibare no significa que sea el responsable principal". Declaro Joel con una actitud firme hacia su hijo mayor.

"¡Pero padre!". Exclamo Jonathan con los brazos levantados rogando para que su padre lo escuchara.

"le enviare una carta a la señora Anathema exigiendo su presencia en el ayuntamiento de Gibare, si dice la señora Morgane es cierto le demandaremos que deshaga esta maldición que esta sobre nosotros". Argumento Joel a su hijo antes de volver a su oficina para escribir la carta.

Jonathan no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar con la decepción ante la decisión de su padre para luego dirigirle una mirada molesta a la líder sectaria quien ya se estaba marchando con una mirada estrecha en sus ojos.

**-0- **

_**Una noche, esta mujer nació desde la oscuridad en la oscuridad, fue una noche tan oscura que no se podía ver la luz de la luna y el brillante de las estrellas, fue una noche tan oscura que no se vio un alma a centímetros o kilómetros . **Desde el momento que ella cayo, ella tuvo pensamientos y sentimientos._

" _**padre... cuanta tristeza... ¿Por qué naci, porque me diste la vida?". **__Ella pregunto al cielo negro mientras lágrimas negras se escapaban de sus cuencas. __**"Quiero aprender sobre el mundo".**_

_**Esa noche había terminado y la luz del sol salió por primera vez sobre el horizonte, sus ojos sintieron dolor por primera vez ante el testigo de su primer amanecer. Ella ando sobre el llano y verde pasto la cual era interminable para ella hasta que se encontró con el primer asentamiento humano.**_

_**Ella vio desde lejos el asentamiento como los humanos caminaban, cantaban, corrian, cargaban y comían, en unas ocasiones al lado de otros tomados de la mano. Sin orden, sin propósito, sonriendo sin nada porque preocuparse.**_

_**¿Por qué? **_

_**Ella se acercó más al asentamiento para observar de cerca el comportamiento humano, todo parecía tranquilo hasta que notaron su presencia. **_

" _¡Demonio!". __**Grito una mujer humana con horror alertando al resto de humanos quienes corrieron con terror alejándose de ella.**_

_**Antes de que la mujer gritara su presencia alzo la mirada presenciando a sus hermanos en el alto del cielo. Eran criaturas negras sin forma quienes deambulaban por este mundo en un plano astral diferente que los humanos, hadas, gigantes y demonios no podrían ver, solo ella podría verlos **__**porque ahí era de dónde se probó. Las grandes criaturas caminaban por la tierra sin interés alguno por los humanos que hay ni en los edificios que bloquean su paso.**_

_**Comparados en tamaño, ella era tan pequeña. Además, parece tener similitudes con el diseño humano. Ella se había planteado si su padre tenía un interés en los humanos, se había convertido en humano era lo que tenía que hacer.**_

_**Sin embargo, a los humanos como los gigantes y las hadas se les había dado una forma tan hermosa: cabello satinado, piel como terciopelo. Comparada con ellos, ella tenía la forma de un demonio; su bola de cristal como ojos, ella los usaria como aretes y la temerían como un monstruo. Sus dientes blancos como las perlas, ella los usaría como un collar, como una bruja con sus piedras mágicas.**_

_**En cien años ella había aprendido mucho acerca de este mundo. Para los humanos era hermoso estar vivo, para los gigantes pelear significaba ganar respecto los unos a los otros, para las hadas era un deber cuidar de su hogar, para los dioses era su trabajo proteger a las tres especies y para los demonios era destruir todo lo que los dioses habían creado y rehacer el mundo a su imagen.**_

_**¿Pero dónde encajaba ella en esto? **_

_**En ninguna parte. **_

_**Ella se conmovió fácilmente comparándose con ellos. Los humanos fueron tolerados por las otras cosas al igual que los gigantes y las hadas. La tolerancia humana era extremadamente estrecha. Ella misma considera a todas las especies como una hermosa cosa para existir.**_

_**Ella se dejo de imitar a los humanos. Ella tuvo un velo de satén que cubría su rostro y un vestido de terciopelo verde oscuro para ocultar su cuerpo. Y asumiendo la identidad de una bruja de nombre Anathema, ella tuvo una distancia sobre ellos, cada vez que las cosas estúpidas intentaban entrar en su vida, simplemente tenía que levantarse el vestido y la normalidad se convertiría en locura. De esta manera, todos los asaltos han sido quemados por la oscuridad.**_

**-0- **

El alcalde Joel junto a su hijo Jonathan, la secta y una docena de aldeanos de Gibare estaban reunidos en una sala amplia del ayuntamiento, todos se encontraban tenso a excepción de la anciana Morgane quien estaba tarareando una canción con los ojos cerrados. Esta reunión organizada con el fin de exigirle a la bruja Anathema que deshaga la supuesta maldición que tuvo alguna vez en su pueblo, Jonathan se sintió de brazos cruzados sentado en uno de los muebles del salón agitando su pie izquierdo con impaciencia, Joel estaba en su escritorio golpeando sus dedos contra la madera mientras observaba su reloj de bolsillo.

Se supone que Anathema se vendió a esta reunión a las 4:10 PM. Han pasado 20 minutos desde que esta reunión comenzó y ella todavía no ha llegado al ayuntamiento.

"¿Por qué estamos parados aquí hasta que ese esperpento específico?". Pregunte uno de los aldeanos: un granjero, impaciente ante el incómodo silencio que había en la sala.

"porque de eso se trata la reunión, Lady Morgane dice que la bruja Anathema ha manifestado una maldición contra nosotros y que estamos aquí para implorarle la remueva para nuestro pueblo volverá a ser próspero". Dijo otra aldeana: una sastre cuyo esposo era uno de los cosechadores de la granja de uvas, no solo eso: también su padre fue víctima de la enfermedad que acabo con la vida de las personas de Gibare.

"¿Porque debemos implorarle cosas a ese monstruo? Yo digo que es mejor deshacernos de ella cuanto antes". El granjero replico levantando sus manos con desinterés.

"eso sería peligroso, escuche que su poder sería de la misma oscuridad". Otro granjero entro a la conversación con una mirada preocupada en su cara.

"Maldita sea, ¿Dónde están los caballeros sacros cuando más se les necesita?". Gruño el granjero cruzando los brazos.

"no puedes quejarte, los caballeros están ocupados lidiando con la plaga de demonios que hay en Britannia". Hablo la sastre entrejuntando sus manos.

"¿¡Y eso que !? ¡Por lo menos el rey de Lionés tiene que estar cuidándonos a nosotros también en vez de dejarnos lidiando con esta bruja!".

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron de golpe y todos los presentes se callaron y dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta. Morgane se dejo de tararear mientras Jonathan se levantaba del asiento al igual que su padre.

"a buen tiempo". Murmuro Morgane.

En la entrada de la sala del ayuntamiento. La posible causa del problema yace en frente de los espectadores, luciendo un vestido de terciopelo verde oscuro con una velocidad de satín cubriendo la mayor parte de su cara a excepción de sus manos totalmente huesudas.

"**Recibió una carta por suya alcalde, lamento mucho la demora, pero el estado un poco ocupado y perdí la noción del tiempo". **La bruja oscura Anathema dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el líder del pueblo.

Joel trago saliva estando nervioso pero con una mirada impasible. "mejor tarde que nunca, le doy las gracias por asistir a esta reunión como se le ha pedido. Sra. Anathema". Dijo inclinándose con respecto a la bruja.

"**bueno, entonces supongo que esta reunión ha comenzado"** Anathema le dio al público una pequeña mirada antes de volver al alcalde. **"Entonces... ¿de qué va esta reunión?".**

"sabes exactamente ... porque estás aquí". Morgane hablo primero haciendo que todos incluidos Anathema dirigiendo su mirada a ella. "no nos tomes por necios, sabemos que fue lo hiciste a este pueblo".

Las miradas de la multitud se dirigieron ahora hacia la bruja quien se quedó en silencio por un rato antes de inclinar levemente su cabeza hacia abajo.

"**Ya veo... entonces lo han notado". **Anathema dijo llevándose un dedo huesudo a la quijada.

"¿Q-que?" un montón de murmullos se han generado tras la declaración de Anathema. Uno de los aldeanos la confronto primero. "¿Entonces la maldición es real?".

"**Por supuesto, pero no es nada grave... es solo temporal... creo que se termina cuando él se vaya, lo cual ... será pronto". **Anathema explico con total desinterés sobre el tema.

"¿¡Pero de qué carajo estas balbuceando!?". Grito el granjero gruñón hacia la bruja oscura.

"¡Por favor, remueve la maldición sobre nosotros!". Imploro la sastre poniéndose de rodillas y juntando las manos.

"¡Mi hija está enferma y va a morir!". Grito otra de las aldeanas con desesperación.

"¡Sin las cosechas de este año, nos vamos a quedar sin fondos para mantener a nuestras familias!". Grito otro de los granjeros a Anathema.

La sala se había convertido en un montón de ruido estridente sobre imploración, reclama y amenazas que cayeron a oídos sordos de Anathema quien no se inmutaba ante las vulgaridades de esta gente.

"¡SILENCIO!". Joel grito a todo pulmón callando a la muchedumbre en un instante, con todos los ojos sobre el ahora declaro: "entiendo que la gravedad de la situación es complicada, ¡pero quedarnos aquí a discutir no va a resolver nuestros problemas!".

Joel salió de su escritorio, pasó al lado de su hijo camino entre las personas hacia Anathema quien estaba atado como una estatua, el alcalde de Gibare se inclinó en tono de disculpa ante ella "lamento mucho el escándalo que estamos ocasionando pero entienda que estas Personas temen por las vidas de sus seres queridos. Ayúdenos a bibliotecarios de esta maldición y estaremos en totalmente en deuda con usted".

Anathema movió su cabeza en ambas direcciones mirando cada una de las caras de los habitantes del pueblo. Luego soltó un suspiro decepcionado y ladeo con la cabeza. **"lo lamento, pero no puedo, porque yo no fui quien la ocasiono".**

Joel abrió los ojos ante las palabras de la bruja, estaba apunto de insistir en que la ayuda con la situación de la gente.

Pero una pequeña pero ruidosa risa lo detuvo, tanto Anathema como Joel voltearon su mirada para ver a Morgane quien estaba sentado riendo de una forma egocéntrica y desinteresada.

"¿Es que no lo ven? Es obvio que fue ella quien ha tenido la maldición de todo este tiempo". Dijo la anciana sectaria para luego señalar a Anathema con su bastón. "La única forma de acabar con esta maldición es destruirla. ¡DESTRUYAN A LA BRUJA!".

¿¡Q-que!? ". Jonathan exclamo sorprendido ante la declaración de la anciana.

"¡La anciana tiene razón! Es su culpa que estemos pasando por esto!". Señalar el granjero gruñón apuntando con su dedo a Anatema.

"¡Por su culpa mi padre murió!". Grito la sastre con una mirada enojada hacia la bruja.

"¡Ella es la causa de nuestros campos están secos!". Grito el otro granjero apretando sus puños.

"¡NO, esperen! No arreglaremos nada haciendo esto!". Joel intervino postrándose frente a su gente intentando razonar. "si le pedimos al rey Baltra que nos ayude, ¡seguro que puede brindarnos la ayuda necesaria!".

"¡Entonces que sean los Siete pecados capitales quienes se encarguen de ella!". Menciono uno de los aldeanos levantando su puño.

Anathema soltó otro suspiro negando varias veces para después extender su mano e invocar una pequeña llama negra que quemo todo su velo revelando su rostro ante las personas quienes jadearon de puro terror.

Antes los ojos de las personas había una criatura esquelética cuyo rostro era de una especie de cocodrilo con cuernos, sus ojos no eran más que un par de cuencas negras como la noche con un iris amarillo quienes son los miraban de una forma amenazante.

"adelante... **¡muestren su valor ante mí!". **Gruño Anathema con su mano esquelética ardiendo frente a una multitud asustada y temerosa.

Las mujeres que estaban presentes chillaron de terror mientras que los hombres estaban horrorizados por la apariencia de la bruja oscura.

"un ... monstruo ... ¡ES UN MONSTRUO!". Grito el granjero Gruñón quien estaba tembloroso debido al miedo que Anathema ejercía.

"¡Por favor señora Anathema! Le imploro No le haga daño a mi gente!". Joel se arrodillo completamente hacia la bruja oscura

Anathema lo miro por unos segundos para luego apagar el fuego negro de sus manos y llevar sus manos hacia los costados de su cintura.

"será mejor que la destruiremos cuanto antes, ¡es el momento hijos mios!". Morgane anuncio a sus discípulos levantando su bastón frente a Anathema.

"¡Si, Madre!". Los cuatro discípulos de Morgane asintieron con los parámetros para luego rodear a Anathema en una formación de pinzas y extender sus brazos hacia ella. "Fithos lusec ... wecos vinosec ...".

Anathema vio como las palmas de los seguidores de Morgane se iluminaban lentamente y por el gesto amenazante de sus ojos, la bruja oscura no tuvo otra opción que levantar su falda.

La oscuridad inundo la sala por completo.

**-Tres días más tarde- **

En el interior del sombrero de jabalí quien estaba en movimiento: Meliodas: el dragón de la ira y el capitán de los siete pecados capitales estaba manoseando los senos de Elizabeth sin que ella pudiera hacer nada con una mueca despreocupada.

"entonces... ¿de qué se trata esta misión?". Meliodas preguntó sin quitar su vista de los senos de Elizabeth.

"¿¡No escuchaste lo que Gowther estaba explicando, Pervertido!?". Hawk: el cerdo parlante. Regaño a Meliodas teniendo una vena en su costado.

"capitán... trata de mostrar más interés en lo que Gowther dice". Ban: el Zorro de la avaricia. Hablo mirándolo desde su espalda mientras giraba su dedo medio sobre el filo del vaso de vidrio. Mostrando también poco interés en ello.

"Suena muy importante para ignorarlo, capitán". Escanor: el león del orgullo. Hablo mientras que en su forma de día limpiaba el filo de su tesoro sagrado con un trapo. Un hombre tan orgulloso como él siempre tiene su arma implacable en cada batalla.

"¡Ustedes dos tampoco están escuchando!". Hawk les reprendió a ambos igualmente enojado.

"según lo explica la carta que el alcalde Joel nos envió desde el Pueblo Gibare: hay un gran problema con la bruja local, dados que lanzo una maldición al pueblo la cual provoca que los campos de uvas no den cosecha y que los aldeanos pierdan de una enfermedad que los mata en 18 días ". Gowther: la cabra de la lujuria. Explico en su típico tono monótono mientras sostenía el mensaje que había llegado desde ayer.

"que horrible ... ¿Qué clase de persona le haría algo así de cruel a las personas de ese pueblo?" la tercera princesa de Lionés: Elizabeth junto sus manos en señal de preocupación ante la situación de la gente

"me pregunto: ¿Qué clase de maldición será?". Merlín: el jabalí de la gula. Apoyo a su barbilla con su mano de forma pensativa al lado de Escanor. "De cualquier modo no será difícil deshacerla".

"la pregunta real". King: el oso de la pereza. Anuncio llamando a todos. "¿Por qué estamos todos aquí para detener a una sola bruja?".

"No lo sé, solo asentí a las órdenes de Baltra de llevarnos a esta misión". Meliodas explico frunciendo sus labios sin interesarle para nada la pregunta de King.

"¡Lo que trato de decir es que deberíamos dirigir nuestra atención en detener a los 10 mandamientos! No en una típica cacería de brujas". Rey extendió sus brazos con exasperación.

"Los mandamientos restantes serán atendidos a su debido tiempo. Por el momento hay que ir lento pero seguro". Hablo Merlin calmando la actitud del rey hada.

"hacer este tipo de misiones mantendrá nuestra mente tranquila, como en los viejos tiempos cuando casábamos brujas renegadas". Hablo Meliodas con un toque divertido pero nostálgico.

"¿Y qué clase de bruja vamos a enfrentar esta vez?". Pregunto Ban a Gowther.

"La bruja que enfrentaremos lleva el nombre de Anathema y como describe al alcalde del pueblo: tiene un talento innato en magia oscura y sospecha que existe otras habilidades que el mismo desconoce por completo". Gowther explico haciendo el gesto de la paz hacia su compañero pecador.

"¿Magia oscura y otras habilidades ocultas? Me llama la atención". Dijo Merlin para sí misma interesada en la descripción del poder del posiblemente digno rival.

"¿Poderes desconocidos? Eso suena atemorizante". Diane: la serpiente de la envidia. Se asomó por la ventana del sombrero de jabalí mostrando preocupación en su rostro.

Rey inmediatamente cambio a su forma obesa levantando el dedo pulgar a Diane. "¡No te preocupes, Diane! Estando a mi lado no dejare que te hagan daño!".

"¡Muchas gracias, rey!". Sonrio Diane ante King mientras seguía al resto desde afuera.

Los pecados capitales continuarán su recorrido hacia el pueblo Gibare por dos horas más hasta que finalmente logren llegar a su destino. Sin embargo, será aquí donde la misión que ellos planearon realiza cambiará drásticamente en el momento que Elizabeth conozca a un sirviente y Ban conozca a una cocinera.

* * *

**¡Bueno, aquí esta! una nueva historia. para las personas quienes estan interesadas en leer igyou no majo (la bruja inusual) LES ADVIERTO... que este manga no es apto para menores de edad y tiene escenas muy fuertes (aunque la historia en si es interesante). ya fueron avisados.**

**tampoco olviden revisar y comentar por algún error de ortografia ya que la pagina aveces me cambia el texto por error. **

**hasta la proxima y espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

La bruja inusual capítulo 2: el sirviente y la cocinera.

Los siete pecados capitales lograron llegar sin ningún accidente a su destino. Meliodas junto a Elizabeth y los demás tuvieron su primera plana desde afuera de la taberna en una de las colinas que estaban a las afueras del pueblo Gibare.

La situación como han observado era más grave de lo que era: no había luz solar alguna que iluminara el poblado, solo estaba un cielo gris totalmente espeso que no dejaba ver ningún rayo de luz; no solo eso, si no que podía sentirse el aire ominoso y pesado que había en su alrededor. Como si se tratase de un pueblo fantasma.

"menudo lugar más deprimente". Resoplo Ban con una mueca de aburrimiento

"este cielo no le da ningún aspecto bonito al lugar". Agrego Gowther acomodando sus lentes mientras observaba el cielo.

"¿Esto es obra de la maldición?". Se preguntó King observando con seriedad el pueblo.

"venir aquí me hace poner la piel de gallina". Hawk hablo con un ligero temblor en su voz. No le gustaba para nada los pueblos fantasma, incluso si sigue siendo un pueblo normal.

"iremos con el alcalde Joel para que pueda darnos una mejor explicación de la situación". Anuncio Meliodas con los brazos cruzados sobre su cabeza.

Los pecados capitales fueron a pie hacia el pueblo Gibare con destino al ayuntamiento donde se encuentra en la alcalde. Tanto Elizabeth como Diane pudieron observar a los aldeanos cuyos rostros estaban abatidos y decaídos cuyos ojos habían perdido su brillo, lo mismo sucedía con los niños quienes no tenían la energía para jugar o correr. Era como si hubieran perdido la voluntad de vivir.

"pobres personas, seguro que la maldición que asesino a estas personas han bajado mucho la moral de la gente". Elizabeth hablo con pesar mirando la terrible situación que la gente de este pueblo estaba pasando.

"es totalmente deshonroso que una persona haga pasar esta clase de miseria a estas personas". Dijo Escanor frunciendo las cejas con desagrado ante el cielo gris.

"Una vez que sepamos todos los detalles del problema, buscare la forma de como revocar la maldición que está azotando a esta pobre gente". Declaro Merlin mirando a Elizabeth sobre su hombro.

"no hay por qué preocuparse, solucionaremos esto con rapidez". Dijo Meliodas levantando su puño mirando a Elizabeth con confianza en sus ojos.

Elizabeth sonríe unos segundos después asintiendo febrilmente.

"muy bien, hemos llegado". Anuncio Merlin haciendo que todos se detuviesen y contemplaran el ayuntamiento de buen tamaño.

Meliodas asintió con determinación "terminemos con esto". Declaro y todos asintieron.

Al entrar fueron recibidos por la esposa del alcalde Merianne y su hijo mayor Jonathan, quien llevaba puesto un parche de algodón en la mejilla.

"oh… gracias a dios que llegaran, no pensé que vinieran con la grave situación de los demonios". Hablo Merianne con un tono de alivio y esperanza en su voz.

"bueno, agradecemos mucho su espera". Replico Meliodas con una sonrisa descarada. "Tenemos a nuestros caballeros sacros encargándose de los demonios circundantes en las aldeas".

"es curioso que ningún demonio haya aparecido por aquí". Dijo Ban mirando a la esposa del alcalde con interrogación.

"eso fue obra de la secta local de Gibare: los jardineros de la deidad suprema. Usaron un conjuro que ocultaba nuestra presencia de la raza demoniaca". Explico Merianne a los pecados poniendo su mano en su pecho.

"ya veo, han sido afortunados en tener medios de seguridad contra los demonios". Dijo King sosteniendo su barbilla interesado.

"por favor, mi padre los está esperando en su oficina". Jonathan hablo señalándole a los pecados la puerta donde se encuentra el alcalde Joel.

"Meliodas y yo hablaremos con el alcalde Joel, ustedes esperen afuera mientras tanto". Ordeno Merlin al resto de los presentes.

"tch, Como quieras…". Hablo Ban con molestia mientras se daba la vuelta para salir del ayuntamiento.

El resto de los pecados junto con Elizabeth y Hawk lo siguieron. Estando afuera Ban decidió irse a pasear por la aldea por un rato mientras que King (a regañadientes) y Diane lo acompañaron para evitar meterse en problemas

"¿les molestaría si Hawk y yo fueron también vamos a dar un paseo?". Elizabeth pregunto tímidamente a Escanor y a Gowther.

"no hay problema, pero Gowther los va acompañar para cuidarlas". Escanor hablo mientras que Gowther se señalaba a si mismo con interrogación.

Hawk resoplo en burla. "¿qué más da?".

"yupi…". Murmuro Gowther levantando su mano con simulada felicidad.

Los tres se fueron a pasear dejando a Escanor solo quien al verlos alejarse postro su mirada hacia el cielo grisáceo con desagrado.

**-0- **

Los tres recorrieron la aldea observando sus alrededores: Elizabeth observo a un par de niños deprimidos y sin alegría en sus ojos de pie contemplando una pelota sucia, Hawk observo a lo lejos como unas familias estaban reunidas para enterrar a sus seres queridos, vio como una mujer con grandes bolsas en sus ojos enterraba a su bebe en un pequeño hoyo y le echaba tierra encima y Gowther observo la gran cantidad de árboles muertos, praderas sin vida y campos de cosecha arruinados.

Era como estar despiertos en una pesadilla.

"este lugar sin duda está más que maldito". Dijo Hawk seriamente observando a las familias desconsoladas.

"no hay duda alguna, señor cerdo". Gowther apoyo en el comentario de Hawk.

Elizabeth bajo la mirada teniendo una cantidad de emociones corriendo por su cabeza. Esas emociones destacaban entre enojo, impotencia y desprecio: enojo por la situación que todas estas inocentes personas que sufriendo, impotencia por no saber cómo ayudarlos y desprecio hacia la persona que les ha provocado todo este sufrimiento.

Pero ella confía en que el señor Meliodas y los pecados resolverán esta situación para que las personas de Gibare vuelvan a estar prosperas y felices.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando ella tropezó con una persona quien soltó un pequeño grito de advertencia seguido por el ruido de múltiples platos recién rompidos y quejidos de dolor.

"¡Elizabeth… ten cuidado!". Reprendió Hawk hacia la adolescente peli plateada.

"¡lo lamento tanto señor, no fue mi intención toparme con usted!". Elizabeth se disculpó inclinándose repetidamente ante el hombre que estaba tendido en el suelo.

El hombre que estaba en el suelo pasando una mano por su cabeza parecía estar en la primera etapa de su vejez teniendo en alrededor de unos 43 años, tenía un cabello semi-largo la cual estaba bien peinado y con una pequeña cola de caballo, el hombre andaba vestido con una camisa manga corta blanca con un chaleco sin mangas de tela azul oscuro con botones amarillos cuyos pantalones le llegaban hasta las rodillas y estaba a juego con su chaleco y unos zapatos marrones con medias gruesas blancas.

"no tiene que disculparse señorita, es mi culpa por tener mucha prisa". El hombre se disculpó levantándose del suelo, quitándose el polvo y disponiéndose a recoger los platos rotos del suelo. Elizabeth lo ayudo también a recoger los platos. "muchas gracias".

Elizabeth miro al hombre a los ojos azules y pudo notar el brillo característico de vida en ellos, algo que les faltaba a las personas de este poblado y no solo eso también noto energía en su tono de voz.

"disculpe la pregunta pero… ¿acaso usted me es familiar?". Pregunto el hombre mirando a Elizabeth directamente.

"O-oh B-bueno… me conocen como la tercera princesa de Liones: Elizabeth". Se presentó ella misma con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿una princesa?". Repitió el hombre con sorpresa en su cara. "creía que era usted una criminal muy buscada".

"¿criminal?". Hawk y Gowther preguntaron al unísono.

"exacto, su rostro estaba en el cartel de se busca en la plaza". Respondió el hombre haciendo que Elizabeth soltara una gota gorda.

"veo que no lo han quitado todavía". Replico Elizabeth con nerviosismo y vergüenza.

"no hay porque avergonzarse, señorita Elizabeth. No la delatare". Bromeo el hombre con una sonrisa descarada para después extenderle la mano presentándose. "mi nombre es Douglas y es un placer".

"el placer es mío sir Douglas". Respondio Elizabeth tomándole la mano con gusto.

**-o- **

En otra parte del pueblo: Ban, King y Diane recorrieron el pueblo en busca de algo interesante que ver pero lo único que habían observado era muerte y tristeza. Ban mostraba una mueca de desagrado mientras que King tenía una mirada criptica y Diane mostraba un rostro entre preocupación y tristeza.

"¿saben qué? Hacer un recorrido fue un error". King declaro en frente de los dos pecados.

"tienes razón. Y yo que pensé que elevaría mi estado de ánimo, pero solo lo empeoro". Acompaño Ban con la ceja fruncida.

"será mejor que volvamos al ayuntamiento a ver si Meliodas y Merlin terminaron de hablar con el alcalde". Hablo Diane con ligero inquietud en su voz.

Repentinamente sintió un pinchazo en su nuca cuando una roca la golpeo en la nuca, los tres rápidamente se dieron la vuelta para ver un grupo de 5 niños entr años quienes sostenían rocas en sus manos y en sus caras estaban molestas.

"eso dolió…". Diane hizo puchero rascándose la nuca.

"¿¡Oigan como se atreven a lastimar a Diane!?". King se alzó flotando frente al grupo con una mirada molesta.

"¿Cuál es su problema, mocosos?". Hablo Ban poniéndose al lado de King.

"sabemos quiénes son ustedes y lo que han venido a hacer aquí". Hablo el niño del frente (probablemente el líder del grupo) con enojo hacia los pecados.

"je, ¿enserio?". Pregunto Ban con tono burlón lo cual molesto aún más a los niños.

"¡claro que sí, ustedes son miembros de los siete pecados capitales!". Reclamo el líder del grupo apretando sus puños.

"¡Y vinieron a hacerle daño a la señorita Anathema!". Grito un niña entre el grupo.

"¡no les permitiremos hacerle eso!". Agrego otro niño del grupo.

Diane y King mostraron sorpresa en sus ojos ante las palabras que los niños habían dicho acerca de la bruja que provoca la maldición sobre Gibare.

Ban soltó una sonrisa hilarante para luego acercarse al grupo de niños quienes se pusieron atentos ante el pecado de la avaricia. "que adorables son niños ¿pero que no sus padres les han dicho que arrojarle rocas a las personas es peligroso?". Pregunto inclinándose para quedar cara a cara con el líder del grupo.

"¿¡Qué te importa, idiota!?". Escupió el líder del grupo con rabia.

"ahora estas siendo muy grosero". Ban se burló nuevamente frotándole el cabello al niño toscamente.

"¡quítame las manos encima, Pedazo de mierda!". El niño grito tratando de defenderse inútilmente.

"¡oigan ya fue suficiente!". La voz de una mujer hizo eco ante los que están presentes haciendo que voltearan hacia ella.

La mujer estaba en medio de sus 30 años, su color de piel era semi-oscura con su suelto cabello castaño y sus ojos anaranjados. Llevaba puesto un suéter azul con una camisa blanca en su interior con una larga falda amarilla y unas zapatillas negras.

"¡váyanse a casa en este instante!". Ordeno la mujer pisando el suelo y con una mirada fija hacia los niños.

"P-pero señora Carolina…". Protesto el líder del grupo con una mirada suplicante. "ellos

"No Oscar, no existe la necesidad de ser agresivo. Ahora regresen con la hermana Bernice". Ordeno la mujer llamada Carolina con un actitud firme.

El rostro de los jóvenes estaba en conflicto en la orden de Carolina hasta que ellos sin ninguna otra opción se fueron no sin que Oscar le dirigiera una mirada de odio hacia los pecados presentes y seguir al resto de los niños. Cuando se fueron, Carolina se acercó hacia los pecados y se inclinó ante ellos. "lamento mucho la actitud de los niños de este pueblo".

"Nah, me han levantado un poco la autoestima". Ban respondió encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa.

"Ellos lastimaron a Diane". Declaro King todavía molesto por lo ocurrido.

"De echo no me dolió nada, necesitan más que una roca para derribarme". Respondió Diane rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza con una sonrisa.

"bueno, es bueno que nadie saliera herido. Por cierto soy carolina". Se presentó Carolina con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"el gusto es nuestro". Diane asintió con una pequeña risa.

Tanto Ban como King se dieron cuenta que había un brillo de vida que estaba en los ojos de la mujer al igual que el ritmo de su voz.

"Por cierto… ¿Quiénes eran esos mocosos?". Ban pregunto rascándose la espalda mirando a otra parte.

"Bueno… ellos son los niños del orfanato de la madre Katherine". Respondió Carolina a los pecados capitales con ligero pesar en su voz.

La expresiones de los tres cayeron de inmediato cuando escucharon las palabras de Carolina.

"¿ellos son huérfanos?". Pregunto Diane con incredulidad mirando conflictivamente a Carolina.

"Así es, esos son los niños cuyos padres han muerto a lo largo de esta sequia debido a la enfermedad". Explico Carolina mostrando tristeza en su rostro.

"yo… no tenía idea, me disculpo mi actitud". King se inclinó ante la mujer sintiéndose mal por haberle gritado a esos niños.

"no hay por lo que disculparse". Dijo Carolina dándole al rey hada una sonrisa reconfortante.

"¿Por qué esos niños estaban defendiendo a la bruja que maldijo esta aldea?". Ban pregunto dando un paso adelante teniendo las manos en los bolsillos.

"¿bruja...? ¿Se refieren a Lady Anathema?". Pregunto Carolina con un tono ligero de emoción que dejo un poco confundido a los pecados.

"exacto". Señalo Ban antes de fruncir el ceño sospechosamente. "¿Y porque noto en tu tono que entre ustedes hay una conexión?".

"eso se debe porque yo soy su cocinera". Respondió Carolina con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

…

"¿Qué?". Los tres pecados interrogaron al unísono ante la respuesta de Carolina.

**-0- **

"es increíble que permitieras que el resto se fuera cuando le dijimos que esperaran". Dijo Meliodas con los labios fruncidos mientras caminaba junto con Merlín y Escanor por el pueblo Gibare. El dragón de la ira le dio a Escanor una mirada molesta. "había quedado claro que volveríamos en un rato".

"perdóneme capitán pero sabe que no soy nadie para meterme con las decisiones de las otras personas". Respondió Escanor con simplicidad llevando su hacha en el hombro.

"supongo que tendremos que ir a buscarlos para comenzar nuestra búsqueda". Hablo Merlín flotando por el aire con los brazos cruzados.

"_Esa Elizabeth, ya vera lo que le espera cuando la encuentre"_. Meliodas hablo en sus pensamientos sin poder evitar que una sonrisa pervertida creciera en sus labios.

"si me disculpan, ¿me gustaría saber de qué hablaron con el alcalde Joel con respecto a la bruja?". Pregunto Escanor posando su mirada hacia Meliodas.

"el señor Joel nos habló sobre ella". Merlín respondió primero con una sonrisa. "Según lo que dijo: ella había estado viviendo aquí por 60 años y que durante ese tiempo ha estado distanciada del pueblo desde entonces, las únicas veces que vino a este pueblo fue para lidiar con problemas de monstruos o/a adquirir libros nuevos libros y artículos decorativos".

"también dice que tiene una apariencia única para ser una bruja oscura". Meliodas continúo por ella y luego cruzo los brazos sobre su cabeza. "¿Qué quiso decir con eso?".

"creo que lo que quiso decir: fue que la bruja Anathema es muy diferente físicamente que cualquier otra bruja de Britannia". Señalo Merlín a su capitán.

"hmm…". Murmuro Meliodas asimilando la información que le dio Merlín. Pero un pensamiento se cruzó en su mente justo antes que ambos salieran de la oficina de Joel.

_**-0-**_

"_Si se van a enfrentar a la señora Anathema. Les pido que no la maten, puede sonar raro pero ella es popular entre los niños del orfanato de la madre Katherine". _

**-0- **

"_¿Qué quiso decir con eso?". _Pensó Meliodas mientras miraba el cielo gris.

Sus pensamientos pronto fueron desechados cuando sus ojos se posaron al frente y vio a alguien que lo hizo detenerse en seco al igual que Merlín y Escanor.

Frente a ellos estaba un individuo que se podría describir como una especie de demonio o criatura humanoide esquelética, ella o "eso" llevaba puesto un vestido de terciopelo verde oscuro junto a un velo negro que estaba hacia arriba revelando un rostro que parecía al cráneo de un cocodrilo o un pequeño dragón y tenía ojos negros con su iris amarilla.

La cosa estaba en este momento frente a un kiosco de libros mirando interrogativamente la sección de libros que había frente a ella. Meliodas volteo su cabeza hacia Merlín quien tenía una mirada de curiosidad y luego miro a Escanor quien conecto su mirada con la de el por un segundo mientras volvía a ver a la cosa con interrogación.

La cosa giro su ojo hacia los pecados presentes y giro su cabeza hacia quienes la estaban contemplando.

"¿puedo ayudarles en algo?". Pregunto la "cosa" con la voz de una mujer mayor normal.

Había un poco de silencio incomodo hasta que Escanor tosió un par de veces aclarando su voz "perdón, pero por curiosidad ¿usted se llama… Anathema?". Pregunto el león del Orgullo bajando su hacha de batalla Rhita al suelo y apretando el agarre sobre ella.

"… por supuesto". Respondió la auto nombrada bruja Anathema ante de inclinar su cabeza con curiosidad. "¿Por qué pregunta?".

"¡bueno, supongo que no hará falta una búsqueda!". Declaro Escanor con conformidad, luego giro sus ojos hacia Meliodas. "Capitán…".

Meliodas miro a Escanor y observo que llevaba una mirada sombría en sus ojos, no solo el, Merlín poseía un aura siniestra a su alrededor. Era obvio ya que jamás había visto a un individuo como este y quería investigarlo para satisfacer su hambre de conocimiento.

"¿Qué debería hacer?". Pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos peligrosamente.

Meliodas se cruzó de brazo y se llevó un dedo en la barbilla pensando en que debería hacer ya que su objetivo estaba frente a ellos. Luego… "oh… ya lo sé". Luego llevo su mano hacia su tesoro sagrado.

**-0- **

_-momentos antes-_

"¿entonces eres un sirviente?". Hawk pregunto a Douglas quien se unió a su caminata de regreso al ayuntamiento mientras sostenía la caja llena de platos rotos.

"si, lo he sido por 30 años". Respondió Douglas luego de haber salido de su trance al enterarse que el cerdo hablaba.

"eso es un largo tiempo, en Lionés no había sirvientes que duraran por tanto tiempo al servicio". Dijo Elizabeth con ligero asombro por parte de señor.

"supongo que le debe un montón a la persona a la que sirve". Añadió Gowther.

"tiene razón, le debo mucho a la señora. Fue gracias a ella que me dio un lugar donde pertenecer". Hablo Douglas con ilusión en su voz.

Elizabeth soltó una pequeña sonrisa ante el sirviente. Esa clase de sentimientos coincidan con los que tiene ella por el señor Meliodas y el resto de los pecados capitales.

Ella puso su mirada al frente y vio a un hombre mayor quien tenía una mirada abatida en su rostro. También estaban otras personas que estaban abatidas y desmoralizadas luego vio el rostro de Douglas y vio que en su cara había vida y no se sentía totalmente triste o abatido. ¿Qué será?.

"esa maldita bruja, ver como hacen sufrir a estas personas me hace querer hacerle mucho daño". Dijo Hawk con enojo viendo a las víctimas de la maldición.

"¿disculpe?". Pregunto Douglas curioso sobre lo que quiso decir Hawk.

"¿es que no lo sabe?". Hawk pregunto con incredulidad deteniéndose para mirar a Douglas. "una bruja llamada Anathema a maldecido a este pueblo y muchas personas han sufrido por ello".

El sirviente Douglas parpadeo un par de veces para luego sonreir. "eso no puede ser cierto".

"¿¡de qué carajo hablas!?". Grito Hawk resoplando con rabia.

"lady Anathema no pondría una maldición sobre la gente de este pueblo". Respondió Douglas con total calma.

"¿Y cómo puede usted saber eso, sir Douglas" pregunto Elizabeth el sirviente.

Con una sonrisa más grande declaro. "¡porque soy yo quien le sirve!".

…

"¿Que?". Elizabeth y Hawk preguntaron al unísono.

***Booooooom* **

Una gran columna de humo se presenció en el cielo y la gente del pueblo comenzó a correr despavorida en búsqueda de un lugar seguro.

"¿¡qué demonios!?". Hawk grito de conmoción al ver la columna en el cielo.

"debe haber una pelea, ¡vamos señor Gowther!". Elizabeth hablo antes de correr con Hawk y Gowther a su lado.

"¡E-esperen!". Douglas extendió la mano para alcanzarlo pero se detuvo y vio la columna de humo en el cielo gris.

Cual fuera la razón de esta explosión debe estar por seguro que Lady Anathema se encontraba en peligro.

**Continuara… **


End file.
